deadman's wonderland
by arisu rin
Summary: where all you need to do is jump. Morty/Lyra.


**disclaimer: **Pokemon is not mine.  
**pairing: **Morty/Lyra  
**note: **Morty's name is Matsuba in Japanese. Third and final in the Peter Pan Arc.  
**dedication: **You all.  
**note's note: **I'm creating a Lyra/Harem here, aren't I?

* * *

**deadman's wonderland  
**_where all you need to do is jump_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Once upon a time-"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want a once upon a time. I want a happily ever after."

"The beginning is where it starts, Lyra."

"The ending is where it begins, Morty."

"Death?"

"To die would be an awfully big adventure, wouldn't it?"

"To live would be an awfully big adventure, Lyra."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can you make me disappear?"

It was an innocent question, asked in childlike wonder, but it made his heart sputter and bleed. Blue eyes gazed at her hazel ones with shock as she continued, "Take me away to Wonderland? Lead me to place where I won't care? Please. Can you take me away?"

"Yes."

He didn't know why he agreed. Taking a girl to her death, what is he now, a murderer? How can he live, knowing he had done this? Simple. By going with her. But what had happened to the hero of this story? What the hell could have made her into this…doll?

She smiled at him. Slowly. Brilliantly. Thankfully. And for a second his breath stopped, but then she turned around and the smile was gone. And he didn't want the magic to be gone. Because her smile was perfect, but it was broken and he could only imagine how beautiful it could have been then.

Such a shame he couldn't see it.

"Kotone." He tested out her name, letting it roll of his tongue with surprisingly great ease, "Why, do you want to go to Wonderland?"

Silence.

He watched as she started into the coffee he gave her, as if she was wondering just what to say. Thinking. Deciding. Wondering. She spoke, "Because I have nothing else to do," she paused for a second to let that sink into his mind, before continuing, "Lance…he was wise. He didn't accomplish whatever he pursued after becoming the champion. He trained, and tested himself entertaining himself by challenging himself. Me? I did what I was set out to do. Capture pokémon. Defeat Team Rocket. Defeat all gyms and the Elite Four. Defeat Lance. Defeat Red."

He could only gape at her for a moment, as she laughed, "Are you surprised? Many are there aren't many trainers that could defeat the silent trainer. I understand him now…what more are you supposed to do after you have done everything you are set out to do? I have nothing more to live for. I want my ending now."

One look into her eyes and he could see how serious she was. But what about…

"Love? What about love? Don't you want to fall in love, have a family?"

There had to be a way to reason with this girl, and to make her understand that there are reasons for life. But still she shook her head, "No…I don't want any of that. I don't want to become my mother, staying at home, missing the only blood relation she has. But it seems like I'm gonna disappear as well. Of course, I'll miss her, but she's gonna move on. She always did. If she can find a multiple fathers for me in a snap of a finger, she'll find multiple replacement daughters as well."

He didn't press her after that.

.

.

.

"Death would be quite a big adventure wouldn't it? I admit I'm rather excited," she spoke, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Life would be quite a big adventure as well?" He countered, causing her to sigh. "I've already done that, Matsuba-san. It's time for death, and when it comes to death, it is always an adventure. You know, for a ghost specialist, you really do love life."

"The only reason ghosts stay here is because they love life." Matsuba shrugged, staring out the window, watching the rain fall. She nodded, before observing, "Your tea is getting cold."

"I was in the mood for ice tea, anyways."

She laughed.

"I'm gonna miss this," she spoke suddenly, causing him to look up, "I'm gonna miss this. Drinking tea in the rain, and coffee in the sun, it's rather opposite isn't it? Normally people prefer coffee in a rainy day, and tea is usually drunk on a warm summer's day. But I guess this is our routine, the one that belongs to only us. I'm gonna miss these conversations we have about life and death. I'm gonna miss a lot of things."

"Then you should stay alive."

"Why should I, when the only thing I'll miss is you?"

"Then you should stay alive for me." He spoke calmly, impassively as he stared into hazel eyes who countered his statement, "Then you should come with me."

"I was gonna go to Wonderland with you anyways."

"Matsuba-san, you're as mad as a hatter."

"Kotone, you're as foolish as an Alice."

But despite his madness, he smiled anyways and so did she.

.

.

.

Falling.

They were falling, silently; gently with their hands clasped together as they fell into Wonderland. He glanced at her, and saw that she was at peace, her eyes closed, a faint smile curving her lips as she mouthed, _Thank you._

And as they neared land, and where down to their final breath he could have sworn she whispered, _"I love you."_

It was a shame he didn't get to say it too, because by the time she spoke, he was already in Wonderland and so was she.

.

.

.

the end.


End file.
